


Date of Birth

by TobyJoeArmstrong



Category: Green Day
Genre: Green Day drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyJoeArmstrong/pseuds/TobyJoeArmstrong
Summary: Green Day was born on a green day.Billie, Mike, and Tre forming Green Day-Requested by Anonymous





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was difficult to write, because it technically isn't how Green Day started. The request was Billie, Mike, and Tre forming the band, as opposed to the true origin. I apologize for any confusion! Enjoy!

"Fuck school," Billie huffed. 

"Damn straight," Mike agreed. 

"I don't fuckin' need it. I'm gonna drop out. 'S not like I need a diploma for what we're gonna do," Billie Joe said, clearly on a rant. "I'm gonna do it, I'll drop out and get a job or some shit. I'll work and write songs. That's it. That's all I need."

"And what about me, asshole?" Mike teased.

"You're comin' the fuck with me," Billie stated, glaring at Mike. 

"Alright, but what the hell are we gonna do?" Mike asked.

"What did I just say, dipshit?" Billie Joe spat. Normally, Mike would've smacked him, but Billie had a tough enough day. Right now it was time to shut up and listen. "I'll write songs, obviously I can play, and you play bass!"

"Yeah, that's great and all, but we need a drummer," the younger boy pointed out. Billie Joe stopped short, clearly at a loss. "There's gotta be someone, right?"

By now, Billie had started pacing the length of Mike's bedroom. He was frowning and biting his lip, clearly lost in thought. Mike took this opportunity to lay down and rest. How hard could it be to find a drummer? There's gotta be some other reject like them out there. 

"AH HA!"

"Jesus, Bill!" Mike shouted, jolted out of his peaceful trance. 

"There's that kid! Y'know, the weird one from Math... What the fuck is his name..." Billie smacked his forehead, racking his memory for the kid's name. "It's uh... Frank!"

"Doesn't he go by that weird name or something?" Mike squinted at his best friend. 

"It's somethin' from Spanish or some shit..." Billie paused, "Tre! Tre Cool, I think!"

"Sounds about right," Mike shrugged. 

"Ok, we have Math tomorrow, perfect. He isn't in a band or anything, so he must be looking for something, right? We'll go and talk to him and see if he'll join us!" Billie Joe clasped his hands together, excitement in his eyes. 

"Well, I'm fuckin' tired. You can crash here if you want," Mike offered. And so, Billie and Mike settled down and went to sleep. 

\---Next Day---

Billie had been planning the conversation since he woke up. He would play it cool, and Mike would obviously be fine. Mike was better at this than him. The bell shook Billie out of his thoughts, and so he and Mike took their seats. Tre sat a few seats in front of them, but he seemed spaced out, not really caring about the lesson. Billie could appreciate that. Mike kept meeting Billie's gaze, so Billie nodded at him to reassure his friend that this would go well. 

Soon enough, class was over and kids were filling out. Before Tre could get out, Billie grabbed his arm. 

"Woah, what's up?" Tre said, confused as to why some random kid was grabbing him. 

"You're a drummer," Billie started, then realized how weird that sounded. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I mean, hi- uhh- I'm Billie Joe, and this is Mike. We play too. Well, we don't play drums, but we play other stuff..." Billie trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. 

"What he means is," Mike intervened, "we're looking for a drummer to join our band."

"Sure man! I'll play anywhere I'm welcome," he laughed. "As long as there's pot," he added with a serious look on his face. 

"We got that covered," Billie chuckled. 

"Well goddamn it I'm in!" Tre exclaimed. 

The three of them decided that music was more important than school, so they up and left. When they arrived at Billie's house, they immediately went to his room and lit a joint. After each of them were satisfied, Billie spoke.

"We gotta see you play, man."

"Don't you mean hear?" Mike giggled. 

"You gotta see too, man! If you can play good, that's great and all, but if you're boring on stage then you gotta fuck right off," Billie explained. Meanwhile, Tre was simply smoking and enjoying his high. Finally, Billie and Mike came to the conclusion that they would have to see _and_ hear Tre play. 

"Well we gotta get some drums then," Tre said, puffing smoke out of his mouth. "That's cool though, we can go over my place and I'll play for you."

And so the boys went to Tre's house. Once he was set up and ready, he put an old record on and began to play along with the song. He was pretty fuckin' good, Billie thought. From what he could tell, Mike agreed. The song ended and Tre sort of threw slash dropped his drumsticks. 

"You're pretty good," Mike remarked. Billie hummed in agreement. 

"Pretty good? I'm the fuckin' best there is!" Tre declared. Bill and Mike just looked at him. "Ok, well I'm the best you've got."

"Fine, you're in," Billie said, and that was that. 

Upon creating this new unspoken bond, the boys decided to smoke some more. 

"Today is a green day," Tre commented, making note of all the weed they had smoked. 

"That's what we should call ourselves!" Mike exclaimed.

"Green Day, I like it!" Billie said, grinning. 

And so, that's how the band began. Green Day was born on a green day.


End file.
